


All We Can Have

by Captains_Orders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captains_Orders/pseuds/Captains_Orders
Summary: This night could be their last, and they're determined to make the most of it.(Spoilers from Chapter 9 to the end of the game)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kept the summary vague to be safe since this is pretty spoilery. Idk if this is as coherently written as I think it is because I was drinking about every time I sat down to write this including now soooo.  
> I just had a lot of feelings during and after the game so the logical way to deal with them was to write explicit smut of my favorite ship. 
> 
> This is how I cope apparently...
> 
> Unbetad

Somehow the truth of it all still hadn’t set in. Noctis was back, alive, whole, and so much wiser than before. Ten years would do that he supposed, he certainly felt wiser himself, and more weary. Ignis Scientia was tired, had been for the last decade, longer if he was honest with himself. There was only so much darkness a man could bear, figuratively of course, not that his blindness hadn’t already put him in the eternal night that now blanketed the world. But Noctis was back, and that counted for something. It made everything worth it, the King of Light come to save them all at long last.

There was so much to catch up on and so little time but it was hard to say much of anything, and so instead they chatted sparingly, the four of them in Takka’s old converted diner, sharing subpar rations and weak conversation. It was good enough, for the time being. None of them were quite ready to discuss anything that involved what lie ahead, they would leave that for tomorrow. And though it toed the line of being awkward, it was comfortable in a way, familiar for it to be the four of them just talking about nothing of importance. 

It didn’t take long for Ignis to catch on to Noctis’s discomfort however, and he stood, excused himself politely with a passing pat to his former charge’s shoulder, and made his way out into the cold air. He’d made the journey to the Hunter barracks enough times to not need guidance, he knew the way, knew the narrow halls, even the doors. Each and every one marked unofficially by a name he couldn’t read, and changed every time he managed to visit any way. But his own name was etched in shallow lines at the very end of them all, something Gladio had done when the building had been revamped from cheap storage to a military compound. It was a foolish thing perhaps, to deny mortality like that, but that first time Ignis had traced the scratches with his fingers while Gladio pressed kisses to the back of his neck had been the best he’d felt since Noctis had entered the crystal. He shook the thought away before his light mood turned grim, and made his way inside, easily divesting himself of his gear as he went. 

The bed wasn’t the best, but it was familiar, and Ignis eased himself onto it, sat back, and simply let himself think. Thinking had always been a comfort. He often needed it, just quiet time to think, and ever since Altissia, it had become a far more frequent hobby. A creak broke the silence as the door opened, and Ignis opened his eyes, not that it made a difference, and turned towards the sound. 

“You could knock,” he halfheartedly admonished. 

“Thought we were passed all that?” Gladio shot back. Ignis could almost hear the cocksure grin as he listened to the rustle of clothes and soft approaching steps. 

“It's a simple courtesy.” 

“If I knocked how would you know it was me?” The bed dipped as Gladio sat beside him, the lamp clicked on the bedside table to his left and Gladio shifted and settled, bare shoulder brushing his as they both sat against the headboard. Ignis didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer, and they sat together in comfortable silence for a long while, and Ignis found peace in simply listening to Gladio’s steady breathing. 

It had been a long time since they’d had a moment like this. Ignis didn’t quite know what to do with it, this, quite possibly their last night alone. They didn’t speak, too many things to say in just one night, and Ignis couldn’t help but grapple with thoughts and feelings that he’d never said aloud. A warm hand cupped his cheek and he’s startled out of his thoughts as Gladio urged him to face his way. 

“Hey, I can hear you thinking too hard. Relax.” A rough thumb stroked soft against his cheek, sliding over to his lips and tracing the scar he knows is there. 

“There is a lot to think about,” he replied, voice not as steady as he would have liked. His pulse is racing, heart frantic in his chest at their close proximity, that whisper of a touch shooting straight to his core. It shakes him, that all consuming feeling. Emotions that jostled each other into a maddening tangle, want, hope, desire, all bursting forth as he leans into the touch, and he needs everything. He needs Gladio. Something he admits is all he’s needed since that first spark of romance between them a lifetime ago. 

Ignis let his own hands drift until they find Gladio’s face, closer to his own than he initially suspected, and then Ignis kisses him like the world isn’t about to end. Gladio is quick, as always, to reciprocate. Strong arms find their way around him and press him close as Gladio holds him tight and deepens the kiss. It deepens and burns its way through his veins until all he wants is more. A sharp tug and he’s being dragged down the bed until his head is resting on a pillow and Gladio is settled between his thighs. Pants are discarded in a quick and clumsy shiffle, and Ignis can hear the fabric thumping into some corner of the room to be remembered later. 

They’d had their fair share of scattered intimacies over the years, but they’d become fewer and further between as time passed. It was hard to find time for each other when the world was crumbling around them. Ignis could hardly remember the last time they’d been together like this. A year? Two? It was hard to say, but the lingering memory of Gladiolus pressed close and intimate had stayed crisp in his mind. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager, even if the timing was far from ideal. And he’d also be lying if he said he hadn’t missed this. Lying on his back while Gladio hovered over him, peppering his neck with nips and kisses that had him filling the space between them with breathy sighs. 

“Your beard has grown out,” he noted, a hand reaching out to through it. “Letting yourself go so soon?” 

“Hey, I’ve only gotten better with age,” Gladio replied with a put out indignation that had Ignis grinning. 

“Oh really?” 

“Why don’t you see for yourself.” Gladio grasped his wrists as he rocked back to rest on his knees, bringing Ignis to sit up with him as he did so before guiding his hands to that face he’d known so well. 

He started with his cheeks, running through the length of his beard, still kept short but longer than he ever remembered, tracing the hard line of his jaw. His hair was longer too, now completely grown out on the once shaved sides, soft and thick. It felt like it looked regal. He’d changed, Ignis could feel that easily beneath his fingertips, and if he tried hard enough he could conjure that image he had of a younger less worn Gladiolus in his mind and imagine all the ways his face must have changed over these ten long years. After he was satisfied with his careful exploration of his lover’s features he allowed his hands to drift, seeking out other differences on the body he knew almost as well as his own, gliding over old scars and new. Gladiolus let him, breath even as he let Ignis take his time. A jagged line across Gladio’s right bicep stopped him, and he thumbed it until he had a good idea of the length and shape of the unfamiliar scar. 

“When did this happen?” He asked, tracing it absently. 

“Last year, Red Giant.” Ignis hummed at the reply, leaning forward to press a kiss against the raised skin. It must look strange, against the inky black of his tattoos, and not for the first time Ignis wished he could feel those as well, twisting elegantly across his lover’s skin. A permanent reminder of the dangers that came with hunting daemons alone. 

He refused to dwell on it, instead letting his hands continue down to Gladio’s abdominals, as cut and hard as ever, perhaps even more so. The lower he wandered the shakier Gladio’s breathing became, something he picked up on due to their closeness, his sensitive hearing catching the soft uneven breath’s that Gladio was trying desperately to control. Hands trailed down those hard thighs, fingers splayed wide as he touched every bit of skin he could reach, ignoring the one place he knew Gladio was aching for him. To his credit Gladiolus made no protest, and Ignis hid a smile by pressing a kiss to his chest. Balancing one hand on a powerful thigh, Ignis finally let his free hand slip between Gladio’s legs, squeezing his hard cock once as his lips trailed up his neck. Gladiouls groaned, rocking into his hand and dropping his head onto Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Well it’s good to know some things never change,” he purred, biting lightly at his lover’s ear. That earned him a growl, and Gladio caught his wrist and had it pinned to the bed beside his head faster than Ignis had anticipated. It was hard to process how quick he’d ended up on his back, with the larger man looming over him, radiating heat and need. 

“And you’re still a damn tease,” he practically growled. Before he realized what Gladio was doing the other man’s free hand was around his aching length and Ignis let out a strangled moan. The hand around him didn’t stay for long, and Gladio abandoned his teasing to grasp his hip and rut against him, keeping them close. Ignis wanted more, needed it, and let Gladio know by dragging his hand down his broad back until he reached the hard muscle of Gladio’s ass and squeezed, nails biting into the delicate flesh. Teeth pressed against his pulse as Gladio hissed and soothed the mark with his tongue. 

Then Gladio leaned away from him, releasing his wrist as he did, and fumbled for a moment with the modest bedside table until he found his goal. There was no rush to his movements, but there was no denying that he was just as eager as his partner. Ignis couldn’t help the way his breath quickened at the sound of his lover slicking his fingers with the lube they always managed to have with them some way or another. And how thankful he was that they did. Then the back of a broad hand met his hip soft, sure, and Gladio was above him again, close as he dragged that hand with aching slowness down his now trembling thigh and up between his legs. Hot lips met his as Gladiolus let a finger dip and tease his entrance. Ignis couldn’t bite back the gasp, as he circled the tight ring. 

“You all right?” Gladiolus asked when their lips parted. “You’re tense.” 

“It’s been a while,” he replied rather breathlessly, trying not to squirm. Too long, he kept thinking, far too long. 

“We’ll go slow.” 

“I won’t break, Gladiolus.” 

“I know that, damn I know that, but I just need, I need-” he paused for a long moment, lost for words or simply afraid to say them. But Ignis understood. 

“It’s alright, I know.” And he did, because he needed it to. 

A gasp left him before he could stop it as the first finger entered him, his grip tightening on Gladio’s powerful shoulders in some effort to ground himself against the sensation. The stretch was good, a familiar burn that he’d missed more than he realized. Gladio was looking at him, he could always tell, could feel that gaze on him as his helpless sighs slipped past his lips. But it wasn’t in his nature to simply take what was given, and he pulled Gladio into a bruising kiss. Another finger teased him and he tensed and relaxed under his lover’s careful movements, and then the second finger was right there with the first and Ignis moaned. 

“That’s it, Iggy.” Gladio’s breath was hot against his ear and he shivered, unable to articulate a witty retort, hips tilting towards those questing fingers until they found that sweet spot within him, and then there was no holding back. Inhibitions were lost as Gladio worked him expertly, and Ignis didn’t bother to keep quiet, kissing at whatever skin he could reach in between his sounds of pleasure. There was no need for him to ask Gladio for more, as soon as he felt himself utterly relax Gladio was pressing in a third finger. The stretch burned now, toeing the line of pain but never crossing it. They’d done this so many times before it was easy for Ignis to breathe through it until the burn blossomed into sweet pleasure. 

“Please,” was all he could muster through the haze of lust currently clouding his senses. Gladio was quick to oblige, slipping his fingers out and leaning away towards the table once more. 

There wasn’t much time to mourn the loss of contact before Gladio returned, and they kissed deep and slow for a moment before Gladio pulled back to guide himself to Ignis’ entrance. He hovered there, teasing him with the head of his cock and Ignis was on the verge of impatient complaint when he felt Gladio’s free hand leave his hip to wander up to his jaw. Over time it had become Gladio’s silent way to ask Ignis to look at him, for lack of a better way to put it, and it was only that touch that made Ignis realize that he’d closed his eyes somewhere amidst the build up. His lashes fluttered for a moment and then his eyes opened to the same darkness they always did, but Gladio hummed his gratitude into the space between their lips and slowly brought them together. It was slow, like Gladio wanted, sinking into him at an aching pace that Ignis welcomed. Any faster and the burning stretch would become pain and their stolen moment would end. But when their hips finally slotted together there was only pleasure, full and deep inside him. 

“Damn I missed this,” Gladio groaned, burying his face against Ignis’ neck for a moment, beard scratching at the sensitive skin there pleasantly. “Missed you.” Little more than a hot puff against his skin before it was peppered with kisses. It was all consuming, and Ignis relished it. 

Ignis brought a hand to tangle in Gladio’s hair, still marveling at its length, before he gave it a slight tug and bucked his hips. No more waiting, he was ready for all that Gladio could give him, aching for it in the best way. Of course Gladio was quick to oblige, and the first thrust was slow and deep and perfect. They set a steady rhythm, and Ignis let his hands wander, delighting in the flexing muscle beneath his fingertips. Gladio was watching him. He knew from the way his lover held himself above him, faces far enough apart that his lover could watch his varied expressions of pleasure. Patience was a specialty of his, honed over the years to an admirable degree, but the way Gladio was moving inside him was testing that patience to the limit. The intimacy was not lost on him, but as much as Ignis enjoyed the slow tenderness of their lovemaking he wanted something more, a perfect pace that he would feel tomorrow. 

“More,” he gasped and Gladio swallowed it with a kiss as he sped his thrusts just enough to give Ignis exactly what he wanted. The sounds Gladio pulled from him were nothing short of wanton and Ignis was far past the point of caring about his usual control. He bucked his hips to meet Gladio’s thrusts and grasped at him to keep them close, all but lost in his ecstasy. 

“Come on, Iggy, come on!” Gladio’s encouragement was almost lost to him as the other man wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump in time with the motion of their hips. Ignis threw his head back with a cry, eyes clenching shut, fingers flexing sharp and biting against flesh as his pleasure rose high, finally cresting and crashing into sheer bliss as he came. Gladio eased him down, slowing his movements while he whispered praise into Ignis’ ear. 

“So beautiful like this, Ignis, damn.” It made him shudder as the last of his orgasm swept through him, the tender care keeping him steady through it all. Suddenly Gladio stopped all together, but he was close, Ignis could tell, but before he could voice his concern Gladio grasped his wrists once more and brought them up to his face. 

“Want you to watch,” he said, words almost tentative. Swallowing passed the lump in his throat Ignis nodded, opening his sightless eyes as he let his fingers splay against coarse hair and sweat slicked skin. 

Gladio resumed his movements within him, breathing ragged, groans breaching his parted lips every so often. Ignis did as instructed and caught it all through his fingertips. He traced the furrow of Gladio’s brow as he neared his release, focusing on his own task and Ignis let his hands wander with a freedom he’d never allowed. Perhaps it was the new intimate gesture between them, but he felt it, Gladio’s jaw clenched and flexed, his eyes fluttered closed and he dipped his head into Ignis’ palm as he moaned and spent himself deep inside the man beneath him. 

Ignis stroked his lover’s hair and traced idle patterns onto his back as they came down from their highs together. Gladio scattered kisses down his neck, his warm bulk pressing him into the mattress, and Ignis hadn’t felt so comfortably content in years. Lastallum a decade ago, tangled in sheets and sharing giddy post cotial kisses while Noctis and Prompto went out to explore the town, a rare bit of time they could spend wrapped up in each other. The memory was crisp and clear and then it was gone, replaced by the feel of Gladio’s lips against his. By the time he leaned in for more Gladio had moved his attention up, and a kiss was pressed to the bridge of his nose, and then he was gone again, up until those plush lips brushed the scar across his right eye. His breath hitched and Gladio moved on. It was worse for his left eye, and he barely caught the faint feeling of Gladio’s achingly tender kisses, but they were there, he knew by the way Gladio lingered. Emotion, raw and powerful, struck him then, his heart ached with it. Unbidden he felt tears gather in his eyes, thankful that they had closed under Gladio’s ministrations. It was almost too much to bear. And then it stopped as Gladio pulled away and slipped out of him. 

He gasped at the sudden emptiness, but Gladio stayed there above him, watching him he imagined. Ignis was far too sated to truly care, but he brought it up anyway. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“Besides you?” Gladio chuckled, and thanks to the hand still in his hair Ignis could feel the way he shook his head. “Your hair, it’s a good look for you, immaculate as always.” Ignis scoffed. 

“I’m sure it’s a mess now.” 

“No it’s perfect,” he paused and then added, “just like you.” 

“Gladio,” Ignis tried to think of a cutting retort and came up short, fidgeting under the compliment like a fool after what they’d done. 

“Ignis.” Was the only reply he received, in a mock chidding tone. 

“You are ridiculous.” 

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way,” Gladio replied, a true happiness in his voice. Ignis only hummed, unable to fight the smile curling his lips. They were quiet for a while, sharing soft touches and the occasional kiss. And not for the first time Ignis was grateful for Gladio’s incredible strength and stamina that allowed them stay like this for so long. It wasn’t a moment to last however, soon Gladio broke the silence. 

“Ignis, I-” 

“You don’t have to say it,” Ignis cut him off quickly, heart pounding, keenly aware of what the other man was likely to say and somehow still afraid to let it be verbalized after so long without. 

“I know, but I’ve got so many regrets, I don’t want you to be one of them, I can’t let you be one of them.” The earnesty, the burning desperation in Gladio’s voice made him suck in a deep breath. He let the air out in a long exhale and nodded. 

“Alright,” he replied, and it wasn’t nearly as steady as he wanted it to be. 

“I love you, Ignis” And there it was. The words were out, no going back now. Ignis didn’t mind that as much as he thought he would. He leaned up and kissed Gladio with all the feeling he could muster, and he could feel they were both smiling. 

Gladio rolled off of him, turned off the lamp with a click, and came to rest beside him, moving an arm behind him. Ignis took the invitation to get closer, finally settling with his head against Gladio’s chest. The arm around him tightened, and then Gladio’s hand was soothing up and down his side. 

“Should have said that a long time ago.” 

“There was never a proper time,” Ignis knew he didn’t need to be reminded, but it felt better to say it anyway. 

“I know,” Gladio whispered his response and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

Lulled by the beating heart beneath his ear Ignis drifted back to thinking, about Gladio mostly, bout his feelings, about words that were not better left unsaid with the prospect of the end ahead of them. 

“Gladiolus,” he said softly into the space between them, continuing a beat later before he could talk himself out of it. “I love you.” The body beneath him shifted. 

“Took you long enough,” Gladio replied. Ignis smacked his arm and Gladio laughed, free booming happy laughter, and pulled him in for a kiss made difficult by their shared mirth. 

Suddenly the future seemed a little less daunting.


End file.
